


You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

by Dangerously_Demonic



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Added As It Goes - Freeform, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I'm not surprised that's a tag, Likely OOC Characters, Multi, Polyamory, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), crack RP, extremely gay, it's gonna be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: Reason #9731 on why FeralCreed and I need adult supervision.Or.Murder gets a harem of all the ships we've ever put him with and it (eventually) turns into a giant, gay, polygamous mess. That's it. That's the fic.





	1. “You Bribed Me with Food”

**Author's Note:**

> Feral: and now I'm laughing at the thought of Xavier and Loki meeting. I mean lbr they'd share all kinds of stories about people they've bedded...and both be absolutely delighted with Murder.  
> Demonically: Christ. You know Murder would perfectly fine with a small harem.  
> Feral: Eddie and whoever tf else we've set him up with all being his harem and it's this massive gay poly thing that nobody can figure out.

“I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” Eddie abruptly noted from where he sat on the couch. He didn’t look up from his laptop as Murder passed by on the way to the fridge.

“Then order take out. It’s not rocket science.”

“You’re supposed to give me suggestions on what you want.” He finally glanced up from his laptop to roll his eyes at the other man who was currently digging around in the fridge for something. “Because you’re obviously hungry.”

“You’ve seen the sort of take out I’ll eat. I thought by this point you figured out that I’d eat anything.” Murder wrinkled his nose at a cup of…Something. He wasn’t sure, but it smelled disgusting. Grabbing it, he stood up and leaned over to pour it into the sink. “And I’m always hungry.”

“Hey. Was that my tea you just threw out?”

“…Maybe? Whatever it was, it smelled gross.” He went back to digging in the fridge.

Irritated, Eddie put his laptop to the side to go look at the cup in the sink. “It _was_ my tea. I told you to leave it alone.”

“And I told you that I’m convinced it’s dried cowshit and how it smells awful when you make it.”

“It tastes just fine.” He replied, knowing damn well that it tasted worse than it smelled. However, he wasn’t about to admit it. Venom chose to deny him that right.

“ ** _Liar._** ” The symbiote suddenly rumbled from Eddie’s shoulder. “ ** _He hates the flavor. It doesn’t work, either._** ”

“Called it.” Murder finally uncovered a box of pizza with a few slices left in it. Since they smelled decently enough, he dropped them on a plate and shoved them into the microwave. “What about that one place that makes the killer Chinese?”

Eddie sent Venom a glare before muttering something under his breath which earned _him_ a glare before the symbiote disappeared back into his skin. As much as he adored them, Venom frustrated him with how they loved calling him out on his shit. “Works, I guess. The usual?”

He pulled his food out of the microwave and made an affirmative noise. “Just get Rampage whatever. He’s gonna graze off our plates, anyway.”

“Was going to ask.” Eddie grabbed his laptop as he sat down on the couch again to pull up the restaurant’s website. He swore he caught a glimpse of the second symbiote peering over Murder’s shoulder, but he couldn’t be sure. Rampage had a very different personality from Venom and it baffled him that they were even the same species.

Where Venom tended to be all ‘brains, kidneys, liver, eat their face!’, Rampage seemed more…Reserved. Timid, almost, but undeniably curious about _everything_ to the point of being annoying at times. It’d prompted his symbiote to note that the younger one would have been ‘culled’. Eddie didn’t ask what they’d meant, didn’t want to know, but he had an itching suspicion and he hated the thought.

Either way, Rampage’s personality was a far cry from Riot. At least, Venom and Eddie assumed they came from Riot. There’d only been four symbiotes brought to earth. Two died in the labs, Venom denied having ‘spawned’, which only left Riot who’d escaped from the crashed ship in Malaysia. A sudden poke to Eddie’s forehead caused him to spasm in surprise and then jerk back when he found a pair of vividly green, reptilian eyes staring at him. Immediately, he tried to hide that Murder had startled him. “What?”

“You went all spaced out looking.” Murder flopped down on the couch. “Did you get the food ordered?”

“I was thinking…And yeah, I did.” He glanced down at his laptop. “They’re still cooking it. Should get here in about 45.”

“Thinking ‘bout what?”

“Rampage. I don’t know, they just don’t match up with what Nom or Riot.” Eddie blinked at a bit of movement from under Murder’s hair. The dark green symbiote blended in surprisingly well with the other man’s shoulder length black hair. “Hey there little guy.”

Rather than answering, immediately, Rampage slithered up through Murder’s hair to perch on top of his head. There, they slowly rotated their head blob so that they were ‘upside down’. “ ** _You think too much._** ”

“Do not.” Eddie made an exasperated noise at Murder’s nod and the rumble of Venom agreeing in the back of his mind. “Why the fuck do you three always gang up on me?”

“You think horking down a bag of tater tots is a good dinner.” Murder supplied.

This caused Rampage to chime in. “ ** _You got a headache because you didn’t drink anything all day._** ”

Eddie glared at the two, especially when Venom mentally agreed. “There’s plenty of people who do that.”

“…And you also enjoy being bossed around.”

This caused his mouth to snap shut. While undeniably true, Eddie still didn’t like it being brought up…Even if the man next to him checkmarked every fucking box for what he wanted in a dom. So, his mature response was to snatch up some wadded-up piece of paper and throw it at Murder. Rampage struck out like a snake and caught it in their mouth, the eye spots reorienting themselves to a more ‘upright’ position. The bit of paper bounced off his forehead when the symbiote spat it at him.

Murder kept a straight face for all of five seconds before he simply cracked up. Honestly, Rampage could be a little shit at times, but it was the sort of ‘little shit’ that always ended up be fucking adorable. “Seriously, though. You don’t really take good care of yourself. Anne’s said as much.”

“ _You_ were living in a shitty, roach infested apartment that should have been condemned and were eating canned catfood.” Eddie jabbed a finger at the other man. “You have no room to talk.”

“First, I’m not human. Second, it’s cheap. Third, some of that stuff tastes damn good.”

“Thank God you’re not eating it anymore.” He felt thankful he’d broken that particular habit.

“…Meow.”

Eddie quickly looked back to Murder, “You’re shitting me. I kiss you for fuck’s sake!”

He gave Eddie a completely unimpressed look. “Eddie, you once asked if you could lick my asshole. So, to quote you, ‘you have no room to talk’.”

“To be fair to myself, I _was_ drunk. I’m being serious, though. Are you still eating the damn catfood?”

“No, I’m not eating the fucking catfood, Christ. I’m pretty sure you would have found it anyway, since you always find where I’ve squirreled away my different food stashes.” Murder rolled his eyes and prodded Eddie in the side. “I’m capable of taking care of myself.”

“You were homeless for seven years and survived by whoring yourself out at bars…”

“You act like that’s a bad thing. If we’re gonna bring up the past for some damn reason, what about the time you, according to Venom, ate rotten chicken out of the trash?” His voice had a low edge of a growl to it, but then he blinked when Eddie looked away. “You know. If you wanted me to growl at you, you could have just asked.”

“I know. It just feels strange asking. I just…Worry about what people think.”

“You worry about everything.” Murder noted, drily. “But seriously. Fuck’em, and I don’t mean literally. Who cares what they think? You like what you like. No one’s being hurt, except you when you request it, so _who cares_?”

Eddie quietly snorted at the blunt reply. “I wish it was that easy. Just, give me time to settle into things, yeah?”

“Well, you already know I’m not going to force you into anything.” Then Murder flopped over against Eddie with a grin. “Except take a shower when you’ve been eyes deep in research for three days.”

“I guess it feels too good to be true.”

“Well, I’ll fix that for you: I’m not ‘good’ in any sense of the word. We both know I’ve ate people _long_ before Rampage showed up on a rat.” He reached out to point at the GPS marker for their dinner. “Food’s almost here.”

Ten minutes later, the food had been spread out across the coffee table and some shitty sitcom from ten years ago played on the tv. Carefully, Murder laid paper towels on the coffee table before putting Rampage’s container of food on it; the symbiote tended to be a bit of a messy eater. Before they could attack the food, Murder ‘grabbed’ their head to turn it towards him. Sure, he could talk to the symbiote mentally, but spoken word usually had more impact. “When you spit the box at the trash, make sure you get it into the trashcan, this time. Or you’re picking it up.”

Rampage’s eyespots flipped over, their way of rolling their eyes. Then, they opened their mouth, face planted onto the box with a _whumf,_ chomped down on the box, and began consuming it, much like a snake might. Eddie watched this, fork halfway to his mouth. Then, he looked to Murder. “You gotta stop watching so many nature documentaries. That’s creepy as shit.”

“He got that from Youtube while I was napping.” He shrugged and popped a bit of fried meat into his mouth. “So, question for you. Why does Venom only like chocolate and tater tots?”

“Older, I guess. Rampage is pretty young and was exposed to more earth foods.” Eddie stirred his meal. “Else Nom is just picky. I’ve tried offering different foods, but I usually just get grumbled at.”

“Huh. Makes sense.” Then, just like that, his attention shifted to his food. Per usual, Eddie had ordered him enough to feed two people and it wasn’t likely that much would go into the fridge as leftovers. Murder tended to have a voracious appetite due to both his innate healing abilities and Rampage being bonded to him.

Briefly, his attention shifted to the symbiote in question when they spat the now empty food box into the trash. Looking back to his own food, he eyeballed the hand that was sneakily trying to grab a bit of meat. “Eddie. _You know better_.”

Eddie froze when the dom voice was used and slowly pulled his hand away. “Won’t do it again.” Of course, he would, just not at this meal. It tended to be a rule not to try and steal Murder’s food, one Eddie often broke. “…May I have a piece?”

“No. You tried to take some without asking, first.”

“Alright.” He didn’t push the topic…Verbally, anyway. Eddie ate in silence for a moment before slowly leaning over to nuzzle the underside of Murder’s chin. Then he tried not to grin cheekily when the other man looked at him.

Finally, Murder made an annoyed rumble and put a piece of the meat on Eddie’s plate. “And you damn well know I love seeing you beg.”

“That’s why I do it.” Delighted that his plan worked, Eddie popped the meat into his mouth.

“You know. I could give you another type of meat after dinner.” Murder looked over to the other man with a shit eating grin, his voice a low purr.

Eddie suddenly coughed when he inhaled part of his food. After recovering from his, in his eyes, near death experience, he shook his head. “Can’t. Have to get up early to finish this article before the deadline.”

“Too bad. I was going to do That Thing you like.”

“Tempting, but you do that every time.” Eddie’s face suddenly blanked when Murder got up. “Wait, which Thing are we talking about? I like a lot of Things.”

“Nope, you said no.” He dumped the remains of his food into a plastic container. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

This just left Eddie alone to think over what Murder possibly could have meant. There were a lot of things that could happen. In the back of his mind, Venom made an exasperated noise.

**_Eddie. Go ask him._ **

_No. I already annoyed him a bit ago._

**_He gave you the food. Go ask._ **

_No._

Eddie then proceeded to ignore Venom while he picked up the last bit of food still on the coffee table. As much as he wanted to, he really did have to get up early and knowing Murder? If they did anything together, he’d be too tired in the morning to get up like he planned. He briefly dunked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and felt completely unsurprised to see Murder just about frying himself under the hot water. How the guy didn’t burn himself was beyond him.

By the time Murder finished his shower, Eddie had already gone to bed. Something that didn’t surprise him. Since he wasn’t sure if the other mad was still awake or not, he carefully slipped into bed. Seconds later, he had an Eddie sized lump pressed against his side, which answered his initial question. Instead of saying anything, he simply yawned, the shower having made him feel quite sedate.

“I was thinking.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Shut up. You know how when we first met, that I mostly wanted to hang around you because I didn’t know if you were Rampage were going to pull a Riot, right?” Eddie’s mind churned a bit, preventing him from going to sleep.

“I mean, it’s not a bad concern…But yeah. I think you mentioned it.”

“And then I dug around and found out what you were and what happened.”

Murder quietly snorted at the memory of Eddie confronting him about things. “I remember.” He really didn’t know what Eddie was getting at, but sometimes the other man took a roundabout way to get to the point and it was often better to let him talk it out. “Go on.”

“And along the way feelings happened.”

“Damn those icky feelings.” He tried to keep things light hearted, for the moment.

Eddie quietly laughed. “But why did you stick around?”

“You bribed me with food.”

“…You’re seriously only here because I keep you fed?” He couldn’t fully hide the sound of being hurt.

“I was joking. I don’t know, to be honest. I pissed around and bounced from bed to bed for seven or so years before I finally made it to San Fran. I’d kinda got tired of that life and wanted a place to be mine. Obviously, since I’m legally dead, I’m pretty limited on where I can live. And…I guess at first it was because you did shove food in my face. But as it stands, I’m pretty happy.” He glanced over to Eddie. “Why, is something wrong?”

He shrugged, “I can be an anxious mess sometimes, and you know it. Just worried you’ll get tired of it.”

“Oh. Yeah. I’m absolutely the epitome of perfect mental health.” Murder commented, sarcastically, before he sighed. “You can’t help it when you get anxiety issues anymore than I can when I randomly stress. _You_ at least can put it into words when I usually can’t. I don’t mind helping you out when you need it. If I did mind, I wouldn’t be here. I would have packed my shit and left. Does that make you feel better?”

“A little.”

He considered things for a moment. “Are you stuck in one of your ‘what if’ loops?”

Eddie didn’t immediately respond. He hated admitting about his anxiety and seconds later, he could have choked Venom for confirming Murder’s question. “Goddammit, Nom.”

“ ** _You’re overthinking and I want to sleep_**.”

Murder laughed. “Ratted out. Look, you mentioned an article you need to finish tomorrow, right? Tell me what it’s about.”

“I should try to get some sleep.”

“And you’re just going to roll things around in your head until it’s like 2am and probably keep _me_ up with your flopping around. Just tell me what you’ve been working on.”

As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew the other man was correct. “It’s an article about several companies illegally dumping industrial waste into the river and have been forging the paperwork that says they’ve been transporting it for disposal. The number of local and federal laws they’re breaking is…”


	2. Out Clubbing

An insistent prodding to his shoulder caused Murder to open his eyes; half his vision was slightly foggy. Eddie hovered above him with a somewhat pinched look of concern to his face. Still half asleep, he slurred his words a bit as he spoke. “What?”

“Your eyes are doing that weird thing again.” Eddie gestured at his own eyes. “With the third eyelid thing.”

“…Of course, I’m going to do that. You just fuckin’ woke me up.” He didn’t bother to hide his irritation as he closed his eyes and lightly rubbed them. It took a few times of blinking to get the nictitating membrane to ‘reset’ itself. While it worked as it should in his other form, in his human form? It tended to get randomly stuck half the time. Probably because humans _weren’t_ supposed to have it. Finally, he shifted himself so he was sitting upright on the couch. “So, why’d you wake me up?”

“You know that…Club I told you about a couple weeks ago?” Eddie fiddled with a pencil.

Murder didn’t immediately reply due to a long yawn that ended in a quiet whine. “The one that’s for the sub-dom thing crowd?”

“Yeah, that one.” Eddie ignored Murder’s reference of it being a ‘thing’. He knew quite well that the other man really didn’t get it…But Murder still fell into the role almost naturally, somehow, and honestly? Outside of Anne, Murder was the best dom Eddie’d ever had. Of fucking course it’d take a guy who probably had as much human DNA in him as a banana to be what he wanted in a dom. “I was wondering if you wanted to go.”

“Finally decided to go for it, huh? Yeah sure. When do you want to leave?”

“Took some convincing by Nom. Just worried about what might happen.” Eddie flopped down on the couch next to Murder.

“…Eddie, you’re playing host to a symbiote who _literally_ eats people and can near instantly heal you. I’m pretty sure he’d wreck someone’s shit if they bothered you. Besides, I’ll be there and I’m pretty sure I’ll be scary enough.” Murder leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as an attempt to further wake up. “Tell you what. I’m probably gonna be the tallest fucker there. If someone hassles you or you decide you don’t like it or…Hell. Someone looks at you wrong, you come get me. I’ll either tell them to fuck off and you’re mine, or we’ll leave.”

“I still don’t know what to think about not only having a possessive alien but a possessive…Whatever the fuck you are.”

“Walking Freak of Kickassery. And…Hell, Venom’s the one who approved of me in the first place…And I really doubt he’d do something to hurt you.” He stood up and stretched. “You didn’t tell me when you wanted to leave for the club.”

Eddie smiled. “No, they wouldn’t.” Then, he sighed at Murder directing him back to the idea of leaving. Likely, the other man already picked up on his apprehension. “In an hour?”

“Gives me time to take a shower and get dressed.” Looking down at Eddie, Murder nudged him with his foot. “If you change your mind about going, we can just go for a walk, instead. Your choice in this, I don’t care either way.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that.”

An hour and a half later, Murder eyeballed the wall of the club as they stood outside in the line. Already, he could hear the thumping of music and wondered if he’d just made a bad decision. Finally, he nudged Eddie. “Might want to put your phone on vibrate. I’m kinda thinking you won’t hear anything.”

This made Eddie frown. “Are you going to be alright with it being so loud?” He was going off of how Murder hated fireworks. “We don’t have to.”

“Nah. I should be fine. Might not be comfortable, but I’m not going to freak out.” Then he shifted his attention to the person in front of him who wore a collar and seemed to be playing with a charm on the front. Lightly, he nudged Eddie and discreetly gestured.

“I’ll pass. I think I just want to check things out a bit.”

After getting waved inside, Murder wrinkled his nose at the loud music. If they came back, he’d probably need to put an ear plug in one ear. Looking to Eddie, he shrugged slightly and gestured at the bar. Eddie, meanwhile, gestured at the dance floor before heading off.

Honestly, it’d been awhile since Eddie’d gone to a club. He’d frequently gone during college, but once he graduated and started working? His clubbing days had all but disappeared. Still, shifting to writing news articles instead of being a reporter had provided him with a lot more free time. It actually meant he could catch up on movies and tv shows on Netflix.

Venom remained quiet in his mind and seemed more curious about everything than anything. At least they both had come to an agreement about who the symbiote could and couldn’t eat…Something that’d caused issues in the beginning since Venom had wanted to eat _everyone_. Well, they still did, but also seemed to have a lot more restraint.

Eddie blinked a few times when Venom warned him about someone coming up behind him. He glanced at the bar where Murder sat, apparently talking to the bartender. Then, arms loosely wrapped around his waist as an accented male voice softly purred in his ear.

“Look at you. All by yourself.”

He pulled away from the person behind him, and turned around. For going to a club, Eddie felt the man in front of him was overdressed. Black dress slacks, a green button down, and a black dress jacket. Between all that and the other man’s black hair? It made him look unusual pale. He frowned. “I’m not by myself.”

“Really? Surprising, since…” The man gestured at Eddie’s bare neck. “You’re going to be a magnet and…Well, I’d love to take you home. I think we could have a bit of fun.”

This only made Eddie feel a bit irritated. “How the hell am I going to be a magnet?”

The man made an exasperated noise, as if he were having to explain things to a child. “Unspoken club rule. Bare neck means someone’s a dom or an unaccompanied sub looking for a dom. _You_ are no dom. So, either you’re completely new to the club and didn’t know, your dom’s pretty shit, or you’re here all by yourself.”

Eddie just walked away. While attractive, the other man had rubbed him the wrong way. Surprisingly, he wasn’t followed or bothered by the man again. A few other people approached him, but were thankfully less pushy. However, they repeated much the same thing as the man he’d encountered which finally prompted him to gravitate back to Murder. “Let’s go home.”

“Got bored?” Murder asked as he dug his wallet out to pay for his drinks. “Lemme finish my drink, first.”

“Got approached. A lot. Turns out the collar is a…Thing with this club. So, everyone thought I was by myself.”

“…So, why didn’t you ask Nom to…You know.” He rolled his eyes at the slight glare he got. “It was a suggestion.”

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, think you’ll be ready to go when I get back?”

“Yeah. I don’t have much left. Hey. Think about what you might want for dinner.” After Eddie left, Murder finished his beer and paid the bartender. Then, glanced to his left when a well-dressed man sat down to his left. He refrained from wrinkling his nose at the other’s scent. It remined him of cold winter with a hint of spice. Not a bad scent at all, but also not cologne; it was wholly natural.

“I’m surprised you’re not prowling the dance floor.”

“Don’t need to. Figure if anyone’s interested, they’ll come to me.” He gestured at the other man. “Kinda like you did.”

The man quirked a smile. “Direct. I like that. Well, I’m interested.”

Before Murder could respond, Eddie returned and butted into the conversation. “He’s one of the people that I was telling you about.”

“I don’t think anyone gave you permission to speak.” The man noted with a smirk.

“He doesn’t need it, and _you’re_ not getting any sort of invitation if you’re going to act like that.” Murder’s expression was nothing short of unimpressed and the threat caused the other man’s smirk to quickly vanish.

“I apologize. I was testing the water, as the saying goes. Anyone can claim they’re a dom, but it doesn’t mean they’re a good one.”

“He implied you weren’t a good dom, earlier.” Eddie wasn’t too terribly sure about the other man, simply from how pushy he’d been.

“Not exactly. I _did_ preface it by suggesting that you were new to the club.”

“Neither of us know your name. That’s kinda important.” While Murder wasn’t entirely against the idea of a threesome, he didn’t know what Eddie thought. Plus, he was still trying to get a feel for the other man’s personality…He didn’t want to haul someone home who might harm Eddie in some fashion.

“Loki.”

Murder and Eddie glanced at each other since the name was decidedly not American. Finally, Murder quietly sighed. “Well, I’m not against the idea of a threesome. Eddie, what do you think?”

The question caused Eddie to go somewhat deer-in-headlights. Technically, it wouldn’t be his first threesome since they’d occasionally done things with Venom’s involvement, but he really wasn’t sure about the idea. Especially with someone he’d just met. Finally, he stammered out something about how he wasn’t sure.

“Looks like you’ll need to make the choice.” Loki noted.

Murder ignored him and shifted his attention to Eddie. “If you don’t want to, we won’t and we’ll just grab some take out on the way home. I don’t care either way.”

After a few minutes of thinking it over, Eddie nodded. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

Immediately, Murder looked back to Loki. “Ground rules. He gets final say. If he doesn’t like whatever it is you’re doing, you stop. I won’t hesitate to throw you out, clothed or not. Understood?”

Loki couldn’t hide the surprised expression on his face at the very blunt rules that’d been laid out. Still, they weren’t exactly restrictive, but were more common sense and he couldn’t really argue against them. Finally, he nodded. “Fair enough.”

Murder gestured at Eddie and then himself. “He’s Eddie, I’m Joey.” It just tended to be easier to use a regular name instead of introducing himself as ‘Murder’…Even if he had zero attachment to his birth name. “Final question: your place or ours’?”

“Yours’.”

After nodding, he stood up and ignored the brief moment of gawking Loki did. People were always caught off guard at his height and he really couldn’t blame them. He honestly doubted he would have grown so tall had the experimentation not happened. Then again, he _was_ adopted and to this day, had no idea about his birth parents. In any case, it didn’t matter in the long run; he had more important things to attend to.

The apartment building that the Uber dropped them off at left much to be desired, in Loki’s eyes. It was on the poorer side of the city and was a far cry from the meticulous buildings of the high-income area he lived in. Still, the prospect of a threesome kept him from commenting. Still, he felt incredibly out of place and quietly wondered if he’d need to stab someone for trying to steal his wallet.

He followed Eddie and Joey up to their apartment where Eddie fussed with the lock and then quietly griped about the key getting stuck. Loki looked over at the two, but apparently Joey had gotten the door open, and he followed them inside. Immediately, he wrinkled his nose at a vaguely musky odor that seemed to permeate the apartment. It reminded him of some sort of animal, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on _what_.

Waving the thought away, he focused on the interior of the apartment and hid a grimace. The place was made up of a hodge podge of furniture, most of which didn’t match. Off under a window was a pile of blankets, for some reason. Maybe a bed for the animal he smelled? The odd thing about the whole animal idea was there weren’t any other signs. No food bowls, no water bowls, no toys, nothing. It made him wonder if there’d been an animal and it passed away. As much as his curiosity itched, Loki decided it’d be wiser not to ask. Besides, he wasn’t likely to return since he tended to keep his one night stands to...Well, one night only.

Neither of them had really expected to invite someone back to the apartment, and so Murder couldn’t help but grimace slightly since they hadn’t picked up before leaving. Still, what was done was done and honestly? Considering how spooked Eddie had seemed, he sort of doubted that they’d be making a return trip to the club. Still, he wasn’t about to let the night be wasted.

Without much warning, he pushed Loki against the front door and aggressively kissed him as he worked on pushing the other man’s jacket off. After getting it off, he tossed it behind him and heard it land somewhere. Overall, Loki didn’t seem to mind and seemed to enjoy the roughness. Murder pulled away after a moment to direct his attention to Eddie. “Bedroom?”

For the moment, Eddie had simply been watching, unsure of if he wanted to get involved or not. The nice thing about the whole situation was that he knew Murder wouldn’t be angry if he suddenly chickened out of the whole thing. The question made him nod and after a moment of hesitation, he started for the bedroom. It gave him a brief few moments to grab a few articles of clothing off the bed and chunk them into the bathroom, just to make things a little more presentable.

By this point, Murder had nudged Loki into the bedroom and already partially undressed him. While Eddie still felt somewhat uncertain about the entire idea, Murder was obviously entirely onboard. Still, after watching the two on the bed for a few moments, he muttered a soft curse and joined them. After all, he’d been the one to agree to the whole thing.

It was awkward, at first, trying to figure out who went where and how to position limbs to prevent someone else from being smacked in the face. Once everything had been figured out, Murder lost himself in the sounds, scents, and sensations of sex. Frankly, Loki’s unusual scent had him intrigued and he ended up giving the man a great deal of attention. Eddie didn’t seem to mind, but he absently made a mental note to talk to him about it at a later time.

At the end of it though, Murder felt certain that they’d have an angry noise violation note on their door in the coming days. Despite that knowledge, he felt quite content, even if both of the other men had half flopped over him. He couldn’t really blame them, though. The bed wasn’t designed for three men to be sleeping on it. Quietly, he yawned and sleepily stared up at the ceiling.

The next morning, Loki slowly rolled onto his back and took a moment to allow himself to wake up. While he’d enjoyed the prior night, it left a few questions about his bedmates. In particular, the man who still slumbered next to him. The musky smell that seemed pervasive through the apartment seemed to originate from him, but didn’t seem to be any form of cologne. To make matters curiouser were the scars covering his back. Some seemed to be claw marks, others appeared to be deliberately done by knives.

Either way, the sex had been good enough that a second round at a later date remained on the table. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. There, he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at how all the personal hygiene items were unscented, or if they were scented, very mildly. After showering and dressing, he passed through the bedroom and into the living area where Eddie had started on breakfast. From the man’s shoulder, an inky black tendril snapped out to grab the box of pancake mix on the counter and pass it to him.

“Well. That’s an interesting trick.” Loki noted, causing Eddie to jump and the tendril to suddenly vanish.

Eddie turned around and stammered, but abruptly shut up at the amused expression the other man wore. Most people would be freaking out, but Loki almost seemed…Interested? “Uh. Good morning…I think.”

“Why didn’t you use that last night?” Loki ignored the awkwardness that oozed from Eddie and simply breezed over to the couch to pluck up his jacket.

From the bedroom door, Murder yawned. “He did. It wasn’t always mine and Eddie’s dick up your ass last night.”

Loki took a long moment to consider this before he smirked. “I like that trick. I might have to come back for another round.”

Annoyed, Venom spawned from Eddie’s shoulder and glared. “ ** _I am not a trick._**”

The suddenness of the…Thing caught Loki off guard and he glanced between the two. He’d seen a number of strange things over the years, but this was something entirely new. “Then what are you?”

“Venom’s a symbiote. Sorta hangs out with me and bitches about not getting enough tater tots.”

Plucking up a scrap of paper, Loki wrote down his phone number in neat print and tucked it under someone’s cell phone. “I enjoyed myself last night. Give me a call if you two are ever in the mood for another round.”

Bemused, Murder watched Loki pull on his jacket as he sauntered out of the apartment. Looking back to Eddie, he finally just cracked up laughing. “Jesus Christ. I did _not_ expect that.”

Eddie glanced at Venom who felt as confused as he did, then he looked to Murder. “Did I imagine things, or was he perfectly okay with Venom fucking him? Because normally people freak out about Nom.”

“Dude, I think he liked it.”


End file.
